


McKinley is gay: College addition

by SmollGaySlytherpuff



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Starbucks, i cant believe starbucks has a tag, is it better than it sounds? who knows.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollGaySlytherpuff/pseuds/SmollGaySlytherpuff
Summary: Mormon College AU where Conner is majoring in musical theatre, with a minor in art, which is where the issue of weather he'll be able to keep 'turning it off' arises. (McPricley centred)





	1. Chapter 1

_ 1st day of college and i’m already having trouble turning it off. Abso-flippin-lutely great. The problem is this kid in the class next to me (Religious Studies class? I didn’t really look at his book, more of his face and the way he- _

Connor hastily flipped his diary- er, journal closed, sighing loudly, blush apparent on his frustrated face, and slumped back in his flimsy new bed.

“What’s up with you, did something happen?” His roommate, Thomas, or Poptarts as he had been nicknamed, asked, tilting his head in concern.

“More of a someone than a something.” Connor hadn't realized he’d actually spoken out loud until he saw Thomas quirking his eyebrow at him.

“First day and you already have a crush,” He tutted sarcastically, “So, who’s the lucky guy?” Connor felt his cheeks flush, the other knew he was gay, but he wasn't supposed to say it!  _ Besides, I’m not gay anymore.  _ He reminded himself. 

“Oh come on… It’s not like I barely heard anything from the teacher’s class synopsis because I was too busy looking through the window into his classroom. I’m not gay anymore, besides, the kid from today just seemed interesting. He just looked really nice- not nice like I have a crush nice, but like a platonic friend sort of nice. I definitely don’t have a crush on him or anyt-” 

“Look Con, I’ve known you for practically your entire life, and this isn’t what you act like around platonic friends. This is how you acted about Steve and that one kid in highschool, and the gu-”

“Thomas- please, I- I’m not gay.” 

“Like hell.” Mckinley looked like he was going to faint. 

“You- You can’t say something like that! This is a  _ Mormon _ school, remember! What if someone hears!” 

“Relax,” The blonde rolled his eyes, “We’re in college for one, besides it’s not like they put cameras up in the dorms.” Connor sighed again, looking up at the ceiling (definitely not scanning for any sort of recording devices), frowning. “Hey Con,” Thomas’ tone had softened, “You’re parent’s can’t control you as much anymore, especially not who you like, why don’t you try and talk to him, I don’t think stalking a kid in the class across from you is very healthy.” 

This made Connor smile a bit, “Sure, but I’m not guaranteeing anything, It’s just…” He trailed off, sitting up and crossing his arms to appear smaller. “It’s hard, I mean I’ve been turning it off, with dire consequences if I don’t, for my whole life, and I am happy that I might be able to not have to, but It’s… hard.” 

Thomas walked over to him, smiling sympathetically, “You’re going to be fine, now, do you want to walk with me to the store? I ate all the Poptarts we had left today.” He shrugged sheepishly at McKinley, who chuckled. 

“Sure, why not.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin works at Starbucks, gay thoughts ensure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out that Poptart's name is Chris at 1am today and my life was changed. Also, these first chapters are all really short, but I'll try to update often. Thanks for reading!

McKinley had found himself walking to Starbucks for the first time in his life. He could barely keep his eyes open, and kept telling himself that the reason he was tired was because him and Chris had been at Walmart until 10pm, definitely not because he had lain awake last night thinking about someone he didn't even know the name of. Luckily the majority of colleges, even the religious ones, understood that students would need the occasional pick me up, and were slightly more lenient on the whole ‘coffee is a sin’ rule than other Mormon establishments.

Connor sighed. He didn’t even like coffee, maybe tea? Tea was also a sin. Slowly getting lost in his thoughts about if drinking tea would really be  _ that  _ bad of a sin he hadn't even realized he was at the front of the lengthy line until a voice shook him out of his thoughts. 

His heart stopped. It was the kid he’d seen across from his art room. Connor opened his mouth but no sound came out.  _ Why did  _ he _ have to work at the only Starbucks on campus?!  _

“Are you… alright?” The taller boy asked him, and Connor fumbling to find words, finally settling on a short nod, straightening his posture (his thoughts, however, were a different story). “So, did you come to buy something, or are you just going to keep staring at me like you’ve seen heavenly father himself?”  _ Is he flirting with me?!? _ Connor forced himself to swallow, racking his brain for words, but instead becoming acutely aware of the fact that his blush must be very apparent on his pale face. “Wait, you’re in the class next to me when I have religious studies! Glad you’re still ogling over me, or I might not have recognized you.” Connor felt his mouth drop open before he could control it.  _ He noticed me!  _ The other’s condescending smirk managed to make Connor impossibly more flustered. He shook his head quickly, trying to gain any bit of false composure. 

“I just need a te- earl grey tea.” Connor mentally smacked himself. 

“Alright. Name?” The other’s flirtations seemed to cut off. Connor tried not to think about it, finding himself confused and slightly annoyed.

“Connor.” He croaked out.  _ I was not enjoying it when he was flirting, It was just the fact that he’s so upfront, and-  _ Connor was shoved to the side and cut out of his thoughts as the next patron moved to make their order. He stuttered out a quick sorry and rushed over to the waiting area. Breathing in the sharp scent of coffee to clear his thoughts and try to lessen the blush, Connor found his eyes drifting behind the counter to-.  _ No, I can’t, besides he probably hates me anyway. He was just trying to mess with me.  _

Connor was once again called to reality as, of course,  _ he _ had to call his name. He felt his heart speed up, for unknown reasons, as he hurried to the counter. 

“Thank you- Kevin.” Connor’s eyes darted to the other’s nametag. As he reached for his drink his hand brushed Kevin’s. It was more scalding than the liquid in the cup. 

Connor gritted his teeth, but as he turned to leave he saw the other wink. Connor swallowed thickly.  _ Turning it off is going to be harder than any of my courses.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos warm my soul, critique is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's starting to realize maybe it'd be okay if he didn't turn it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend who proofreads my fics said this whole series is pretty much me being gay for Andrew Rannells, and I mean he's not wrong.

Connor was back at art class again, it had been a day since the whole thing at Starbucks had happened. He’d ended up reluctantly telling Chris about it last night, after waking him up in the middle of the night after a particularly spooky dream. The other had simply told him maybe if he stopped trying to turn it off he’d feel better. Connor was starting to think about taking this advice because, gosh, Kevin looked absolutely stunning. The way his hair always looked so perfect, in what? The 3 days Connor had seen him?

He shook his head, trying to focus back on the art class, where he was supposed to be sketching not Kevin. He felt his face burning lightly, thinking about how he would have to explain a portfolio of sketches of the other boy to his professor at the end of semester. _Refocus, turn it off... he was just being nice, he’s a good Mormon so he can’t be gay, and neither can I_. His face fell for a split second, but quickly shifted back to normal as he flipped to a blank page and drew the instructed still-life.

Connor fell into his work, not minding the charcoal dust on his fingertips. He felt oddly calm, glad he had decided to add on this class. While he very much enjoyed his other classes, like tap and acting, having a class where he wasn't performing every other day was nice. Plus, he could see Kev- _no._

He cut himself off, even if it made him sick to his stomach to think about never getting another chance to talk to the charismatic boy who was, looking at him?! His tried to be casual in glancing over at the other, luckily they both sat in the back of their classes, and both lecturers seemed to be engrossed in the topic they were speaking about. Connor’s eyes had not mistaken him, Kevin was glancing over at him in the same way he was glancing at him. He felt like he’d eaten cotton, and couldn't tell if that meant he was extremely happy about this or extremely scared. Probably both.

Kevin tried to clear Kevin from his thoughts. _He’s just trying to mess with you McKinley!_ However, the quick glance he stole over to the other looked the opposite of him being messed with. Kevin looked… sad? He couldn't seem to pin the other’s expression, but it looked different than he looked the first day when he had been obviously paying attention to the lecture. _While I was obviously paying attention to him._

He exhaled crossly, he needed to stop. But did he really want to..? _Yes._ Shaking his head again, Connor finally managed to clear his mind and resume the class, luckily no one had noticed his mental absence from the lecture about form and tone of the piece. How a drawing of a bowl could have tone he would never understand, nonetheless, he neatly added notes around his sketches (careful to avoid flipping back too far in his book, as to avoid any potentially ‘distracting’ art).

Once again Connor was startled out of his thoughts, this time by a tap on the glass separating the two classrooms. His head shot up, quickly scanning to see if anyone else had heard. Once he realized he was the only one who seemed to notice he looked over at the culprit. As he had hoped (feared?), it was Kevin. He had that smile again, the one Connor had seen on the first day of class. The smile that caused the gay thoughts he had so desperately tried to hide for all these years resurface like a tsunami. Connor knew he was blushing, he could feel his ears heating up which was never a good sign. He took a deep breath, making eye contact through the window. Connor tried to give a questioning look, but ended up smiling dorkily over how Kevin was looking at him. _Good gosh this is bad._ Kevin’s eyes darted down, confusing Connor, but then he realized Kevin was writing something. _What was the point of that? To fluster me? Maybe he really is just trying to mess with me…_

Another tap at the glass. Connor’s eyes shot up. Kevin had written him a note. The cotton feeling returned as his eyes scanned over the scratchy handwriting; “ _Meet me for coffee 6 tonight?”_

Connor felt his blush worsen. He nodded before the thought had fully processed. Luckily he didn't have any classes after 5:30, however that still didn’t make up for that fact that, he was going on a date, with another _man,_ maybe he had meant it as a platonic friend meet up sort of thing? _The way he looked at you the other day was definitely_ not _platonic._ Connor tried to shove back the thought of how he shouldn't be gay for the first time in years. He had a date, and it was with _Kevin_! Connor knew he shouldn't feel so happy about this, but as the bell rung he saw Kevin grab his book, and as he was walking away from the window he _winked_. The cotton feeling dissolved into butterflies and Conner had to try hard to keep the grin off his face as he rushed to tap class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see something in this fic, or have any suggestions drop me a comment, and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this OOC? Who knows. Connor is an anxious bby and Kevin is cocky so idk. (Also I'm trying to add in Arnold and Nabu somewhere in here, and possibly Church too?)

_ Why did I get here 10 minutes early again? _ Connor bounced his leg lightly, perking up at the ding of the bell signifying a new person walking into the tiny store, then slouching back into his seat when he realized it wasn't the person he was waiting for.  _ Maybe it really was just a joke, maybe he’s trying to set it up so he can tell the whole school i’m gay… _

Connor shook his head.  _ Why the heck would he do that? He probably just wanted to talk to me, maybe ask why I’ve been staring at him every day i’ve seen him.  _ Connor slid down deeper in his chair, laying his head on his folded arms on the table, not minding his posture for once.  _ What if i’m supposed to meet him at a different place?  _

He had been contemplating not going, however he’d told Chris what had happened and his roommate had practically forced him out of the dorm. The boy decided not to look up at the clock, rather he settled for laying there, hoping no one would disturb him. 

McKinley’s head shot up as he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Wondering if he had fallen asleep he looked to see Kevin sitting across from him. 

“Oh good, I thought you had fallen asleep. Eager to see me again hmm?” Connor’s eyes darted to the clock; 6 pm on the dot. 

“I just don’t like being late.” He managed to get out, surprising himself with the (faux) confidence he was able to display. Kevin smiled lightly, that cocky, egotistical smile that could have Connor so easily wrapped around his finger.  _ Turn it off! _ Connor hissed to himself in his mind. This was not a date. This was a casual meeting of purely platonic acquaintances. Right..? “So… why did you want to meet me, Kevin.” He barely realized he had asked the question burning in his mind before he regretted asking it. 

“Well, why did you show up- Connor?” Kevin practically purred back at him. Connor’s ears felt hot and he knew he was blushing. 

“I- That didn’t answer my question.” Conner replied, diligent in getting an answer from the other, besides, he’d rather not have to think about his reason for showing up. 

“Fine then,” Connor noted that he sounded sort of like a pouty child who didn’t get the toy they wanted, he had to hold back a laugh at this, “I wanted to meet you, seeing as you’ve taken an interest in me, I’ve taken an interest in you as well.” Kevin finished matter-of-factly. Connor felt his blush coming back.  _ Interest doesn't mean romantic! We’re both Mormons this whole situation is wrong! _ Mckinley had found himself caring less and less about what was wrong as he got more accustomed to the college atmosphere, and found himself pushing that thought back, in favour of appreciating the other in front of him.  

“I’m going to get a drink,” Kevin once again snapped Connor from his thoughts, and he realized he had been staring at the slightly taller boy like he had a schoolboy crush and flushed. “Hey, you want anything?” Kevin was standing now, making Connor felt incredibly small, like he was drowning.  _ What I wouldn't give to drown in those eyes…  _ He shook his head quickly, at which Kevin raised a brow at him. 

“I don’t really drink coffee…” Connor trailed off, feeling dumb at the plain response as Kevin turned to go to the counter.  _ I’m already sinning enough as is, but how is he so fine with it?! He can just shrug it off, the flirting, the coffee drinking… It’s all sinful, yet he’s still a saint! _ Connor lazily glanced out the window, trying not to think too hard on the topic of sin, knowing he’d probably have to deal with the consequences later that night. 

Kevin roughly pulled his chair out, returning to the small, shared table before taking a long swig of the presumably scalding hot beverage. 

“How do you do that?” Connor found himself blurting out another question. He really needed to get this filter issue in check, funny, he’d never had that sort of issue before except around Steve. 

“What- drink coffee?” 

“I mean, yea, it’s a sin and all…” 

“Connor. I like my coffee how I like my men…” Connor opened his mouth-  _ did he just imply that he’s gay?! _

“I like them both sinful.” Connor opened his mouth again, then let it fall shut, before uttering a soft,

“Oh,” The light tone in his voice was apparent, however, as Kevin smirked at him. He then stood up, pushing in his chair before pressing a slip of paper into Connor's hands. The simple action made the latter's heart pound. He glanced down, it was Kevin’s receipt, but on the signature line it read;  _ “8pm tomorrow? -Kevin Price”  _ Connor’s eyes snapped up, Kevin was at the door and he found himself nodding, maybe a bit to early. Kevin didn’t seem to care, as he smiled again and winked as he sauntered out of the door. Kevin thanked the Lord that the corner of Starbucks was dark enough to somewhat hide his blush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "I like my men how I like me coffee" is from [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ilkjxl0xdg) I take no credit for that piece of art of a pickup(?) line.  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's POV for once (was it mostly b/c I wanted to write Arnold since he's one of my favorites and could use more love?? yes.)

“Kevin! Best friend, your back! How’d it go!?” Kevin couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as his roommate ran up like a puppy to greet him. Over the summer when the college had paired them as roommates he’d been skeptical, but the others infectious happiness and near constant support had made it so he quickly warmed up to him. 

“Hey Arnold- it went alright, It was just a casual thing so...” Arnold frowned at him skeptically. 

“Didn't sound like a ‘casual’ thing when you talked about it earlier.” Price sat on his bed, glancing up at the other, who looked concerned. 

“I mean it didn’t go  _ bad _ …” He trailed off, feeling the bed shift as Arnold sat next to him. 

“You used a bad pick up line didn’t you,” Kevin’s silence confirmed this and Arnold laughed softly, before he realized Kevin wasn't laughing with him. Arnold frowned. “Hey, I bet he thought it was clever, now he probably thinks you’re smart  _ and _ hot!” 

“Well, he never said I was hot, what if he’s not, well gay?” 

“You said he’s been staring at you through the classroom window every day you’ve seen him, that seems a lot like he likes you.” Kevin sighed, 

“I know, but he just seemed,” he sighed, “reluctant? It was like he wanted to say more but he… couldn't. I know he’s probably mormon, but…” Kevin trailed off again. 

“Kev? Is something wrong, you were so smug when you talked about it earlier, did he say something?” 

“No, he just acts so scared, even though he seems like he likes me, but he didn’t want coffee because it’s a sin, even though he got a tea from me earlier… It’s just a bunch of mixed signals and I don’t know if I even believe half of the stuff I've been taught anymore…”

“Hey, Kevin, buddy… even if I’ve never actually  _ read _ the Book of Mormon, I’m pretty sure being gay, or whatever you are, can’t be that bad.” Arnold smiled softly at him. 

“But, it’s unnatural, and what about big Mormon families? Even if my parents aren't as strict with the rules, I almost got called out in class because I had a coffee for Christ's sake! What do you think everyone would think if I get seen fawning over another guy that's not myself?!”

“Look, I really don't think being gay is unnatural, Nabu said that at her home there were two gay lions, and one night she woke up ‘cause they were being really loud and,” Arnold paused, eyes darting around quickly, “...wrestling! Isn't that cute? If lions, and a bunch of other animals too, are gay, then how can it be weird?” 

“I mean, I guess that’s true… but gay people can’t reproduce, that's the big thing…” Kevin’s momentary happiness faltered. 

“Hey, didn’t God say that a really long time ago? Besides, I think that now, since there’s so many people you could just focus on spreading his word instead of making more Mormons by having kids you could make more by telling people and giving them new hope!” 

“I- I guess you’re right! Who cares what people think, I can still prove myself, and anyway if liking another boy makes me bad then why would God make me like this? Heck, if God’s even real I think he has better things to worry about than if a guy kisses another guy- not that I necessarily want to kiss Connor, or date him, or anything like that- I was just putting it out there!” Kevin rushed over the end of his sentence, which made Arnold laugh again. 

“So, did you ask him out again?” Kevin flushed slightly.

“I didn’t really ask him out on a ‘date’ to begin with, it was just to meet him…” Arnold frowned at this.

“You need to ask him out on a real date-” Kevin cut him off.

“What if he doesn't want to, maybe I’m jumping to conclusions and he isn’t even gay, he cou-” This time Arnold cut him off.

“Doodling someone all over a sketchbook instead of doing actual classwork seems like he's begging you to ask him on a date.” Kevin had run out of arguments and sat brooding quietly. Arnold suddenly gasped, “You two could come on a double date with me and Nabulungi! That way it could be less awkward, and he could meet Nabu and me!” Kevin smiled, Arnold’s enthusiasm really was infectious, even if a little overwhelming sometimes. 

“Fine, I’ll ask him if he wants to go with me, but I’m not promising It’ll be an official date, we just met.” Arnold scoffed in sarcasm.

“Finnee, but don’t use all the hot water tonight.” 

“Can’t promise that either.” Kevin smirked, planning what he’d say to Connor tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when I can update this next with finals coming up, but I'll try to keep them timely. Thanks for reading, and comments make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's POV again,

Connor glanced at his watch;  _ 7:54 _ . Kevin had asked him to meet at the Starbucks again tonight, and frankly he feared he’d be late. He’d considered not going, but Chris had once again evicted him from the shared flat until he’d been on his ‘date’. Connor bit his lip nervously, hurrying across the street. His tap class had gotten out quite late today, getting out at 7:45 instead of 7:15, and he’d barely had enough time to change clothes before rushing over. 

Connor didn’t want to admit, or even think, it, but he’d been anticipating the meeting since yesterday. Something about the way the other acted made him feel weird. It wasn't necessarily a bad weird, it was just something he’d been told to deny feeling most of his life. Besides, the other’s confidence helped put him at ease over the whole being gay and turning it off thing. If Kevin was a Mormon who, well, could assumed to be gay, or at least bi due to his interest in Connor, then Connor could be too. 

He glanced at his watch again, almost running into a very tired looking patron leaving the coffee shop. He had gotten there by 7:58, but felt as though he were late as he noticed Kevin was already there, facing the wall in the same seat as yesterday. 

He swallowed,  _ you’re going to be confident today,  _ Connor told himself as he approached the other. Quickly pulling out the other chair, he sat down across from Price, smiling slightly at him. The grin Connor got in return turned any thoughts of confidence to mush as Kevin looked at him. Connor realized he’d been leaning forward slightly and staring. He apologised profusely, laughing nervously, but realized that Kevin was smiling and his fake smile turned genuine. 

“Is that some art thing?” Connor nodded in response, blushing a bit. Kevin smirked “Guess I have some pretty nice features then.” 

“You do,” Connor hadn't realized he’d said that out loud until he saw the faint blush on the grinning Kevin’s cheeks. 

McKinley opened his mouth to speak when a girl in a barista apron, who looked about their age came up to them. “Kevin Price you have a friend! ..or are you paying him?” She asked, question sounding genuine. Connor felt a slight pang of sadness,

“Are you Kevin’s girlfriend?” He asked, hoping his tone didn’t sound as scarred as he felt asking. 

“No.”

“Yes,” Connor glanced at Kevin, confusion evident.  _ Is it all a ploy and he just wants to mess with me… _ Connor bit his lip nervously awaiting an explanation, However Kevin turned to the girl instead. 

“Nabulungi, you’re not my girlfriend-”

“But I am your friend who is a girl.” 

“Well, yea, but ‘girlfriend’ is of we were dating, which we’re not,” He glanced at Connor, who looked slightly less confused, “You’re only called someone’s girlfriend or boyfriend if you’re dating, so you’re Arnold’s girlfriend, but you’re just my friend who happens to be a girl.”

“Fine Kevin Price, but I think all of your labels are confusing.” Kevin smiled at Connor again, then back to the girl. “What would you like for a coffee?” 

“Black.” Kevin responded quickly. Connor raised his eyebrows at Kevin, who shrugged, not seeming to care that it was 8pm. 

McKinley sat quietly, until he realized he was being waited on to order. “Oh! I’ll have… um, do you have anything without caffeine?” She told him they had decaf coffee, but Connor was already commiting enough sins for one night just being around Kevin. “Um… hot chocolate I guess?” He offered a smile to Kevin’s not girlfriend, who returned it and rushed back behind the counter. “She was nice,” Connor returned his attention to Kevin.

“She’s a foreign exchange student from Uganda, sorry about the whole girlfriend thing, but I guess it is kind of confusing.” Kevin looked at him, smiling sheepishly.

“That would make sense, her name is Nabulungi, right?” Kevin nodded, then yawned, glancing at the counter. Both orders were relatively easy, especially considering the usual orders people made. Nabulungi rushed over to the table, carrying the two their drinks. Kevin looked in utter bliss as he took a swig of the scalding beverage, barely batting an eye. 

“You are lucky Kevin Price, I should have made you come to the counter. Now should I split the check?” Kevin cut in before Connor could say anything. 

“Put them on my pay tab, and thanks Nabu,” Price gave the grin which seemed to be his signature. A signature that made Connor feel like his insides were melting more than the overly hot beverage he was sipping ever could. The two sat for a few minutes, Connor was definitely not admiring every move Kevin made. McKinley had barely drank anything out of his smaller cup when Kevin placed his down, finished.

“So, hey,” Kevin started, immediately gaining Connor’s attention, “Do you want to, maybe… go out with Nabulungi and my roommate in a few days?” This was the first time Connor had really seen the other show any sign of apprehension. 

“Are you asking me on a date Kevin Price?” Connor smiled at him, the tables having turned with Connor’s newfound confidence. Kevin swallowed,

“I guess I am.”  
“Then yes, that sounds very good.” Connor felt elated, He actually had a real date with Kevin Price! 

“See you at 8 in 2 days at the restaurant by the fine arts building?” Connor nodded, biting his lip again, but this time to keep from full on grinning. Kevin smiled at him, more genuine than the usual smirk, and left Connor feeling euphoric.  _ Chris is going to love it when he hears about this! _

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep it updated in a timely manner, any critique or thoughts would be highly appreciated!


End file.
